


L-Corp Havoc

by SupercorpDanvers



Series: The Little One [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff everywhere, One-Shot, alex and maggie are together and happy, and cat?, but luna is too cute for anyone to not love her, im up for that, luna has drive aunt lucy to the brink of her sanity, luna is BACK, part of the little one series, so is lena, who wants astra??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: Second installment in "The Little One" one-shot series. I take prompts both for this specific series (which doesn't have to involve supercorp) and supercorp in general.
An alien with dangerous abilities appears leaving everybody with their hands full. Kara leaves Luna in the care of Lena, unknown to her that the baby had started to test out her abilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back like five minutes later with the second installment of the series, but I had the first one done a few days ago. I really like Luna, who else does??   
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"We don't know what planet he's from, but Maggie has been tracking him for a week now-"

Kara tries to keep in her giggles.

"Is something funny Supergirl?" Comes Hank from behind her, making the heroine spin around with a sheepish smile.

"Not at all!"

He turns to Alex. "Agent, what do we have?"

"As I was saying," she says as she glares at her sister. "Maggie has been tracking this guy for a week, and now she has a location. He's highly dangerous, almost on Kryptonian level if we're not careful."

That's enough for Hank to call in all of his best soldiers into a strike team. "Alright, we're leaving in five. Gear ready, and ready for rear assistance."

"Sir?", says one of the soldiers. A newer one, she's young and graduated top of her class.

"Yes Agent Rodriguez?" Hank answers a tad bit annoyed, and to his surprise the soldier doesn't even flinch. How are they trained these days, he wonders.

The soldier points to his leg where, sure enough, he found baby Luna holding onto him tightly. He turns to Kara who was paying attention to her sister's plan on taking down the villain.

"Kara," he starts.

" _Kara_ ," he says louder, gaining her attention this time.

"Yes!" She smiles widely at him.

He raises Luna at her. "You see this child? She can't stay here alone."

"Right! Lucy is out at the other base doing very secret business, I know the perfect person!" With that she takes Luna carefully and flies away, making sure to shield the small girl from the wind. She changes into Kara a few blocks away from her destination, L-Corp.

As she strides in to the main hall on the first floor, the receptionist recognizes her immediately.

"Ah Miss Danvers and Luthor jr!"

That's a first, and so Kara is left too flustered to properly function. The receptionist lets them go up and the assistant shows them their way to Lena's temporary office since her old one is being remodeled after an accident with an alien.

Kara doesn't even knock before she enters her girlfriend's office, who is already accustomed to this.

"Kara dear, you look like you're in a hurry." Lena puts down her stack of papers. She goes around her desk to great Kara with a kiss and Luna with one as well.

"Im sorry for coming unannounced, do you think you can take care of Luna for a few hours? Alex needs my help with something in her work, and-" Lena ends Kara's ramble with a soft kiss to the girl's lips that sends her flying, almost literally.

"Of course Kara, I always have time for my two lovely ladies." Luna stretches her arms towards Lena who carries her.

"Well," Kara kisses Lena's cheek, making her heart flutter. "I'll see you tonight." With that, she was out rather quickly.

Lena walks over to a closet. She takes out a foldable crib and puts Luna in it so that she doesn't have to worry as she finishes up her work. The busy woman kisses the giggling child before going back to what she was doing.

As she continues to sign off potential projects she hears a soft _thump_ coming from the crib.  Looking up, a cold shiver runs down her spine as she doesn't find Luna where she left her. Getting up from her desk to the crib in an almost inhuman speed, Lena finds the baby girl sitting on the table where she has her favorite flowers. She has taken care of Luna before, even her assistant has if an emergency meeting was brought up. In fact, L-Corp might as well stand for Luna Corp since everyone seemed to know the kid already. Not to mention that everyone thought Luna was hers, not that she's complaining. At least it hasn't gotten out. All of her employees signed a contract of confidentiality of what happens inside the building stays inside the building. They seem to understand her concern of Lex if he were to find out about Luna. 

"Come on cutie," she picks up Luna from the table and brings her to the desk with her. The girl turns around, facing Lena on her lap, as Lena continues her work. Today is a light day, she should finish early.

"Ma," Luna tugs Lena's suit, she tugs the woman's heart as well. As far as she knew the girl, despite being a little over a year old, didn't talk. Kara hadn't gushed to her about her first word either which means...

"That's it, you my baby girl, deserve some ice-cream." Lena stands up with a giggling Luna. She tells her assistant she will be back in about an hour, and leaves to the best ice-cream place in town. 

 

-

 

"Kara," Alex puts her phone away after confirming the target's place with Maggie.

"Hm?" Kara turns around from Hank to face her sister. "Can we go in now?"

"Yes, but before that, did you leave Luna with your girlfriend?"

Kara blushes, still not accustomed to calling Lena her girlfriend. "Well y-yes, why?"

Hank has a small smile, obviously amused about what is probably going down at L-Corp, but also a little concerned about Kara and her identity and what that could mean if Lena found out. 

"You do realize that Luna has seen you as Kara and as Supergirl, right? And that being a Daxamite means she has very similar abilities to Supergirl, right? Not to mention that kids just _love_ copying what heroes do."

Kara understands immediately. "We have to hurry and catch this villain." She storms the facility with Alex and Maggie by her side while having the DEO soldiers in the rear.

 

-

 

Back at her office after eating ice-cream, Lena feels happy and relaxed. The thought of having a child of her own had never struck her as something she would do, but dating Kara Danvers, miss ray of sunshine and a reporter isn't exactly something Lena planned  for either. Ever since Kara came into her life she has messed it up in the most  beautiful and amazing way. She never wants to go back to being who she was without the blond in the picture. 

She lets the child play around for a while, which would have been a mistake had this room been her actual office since a lot of things didn't hold up the girl's _soft_ punches. From Luna's tugs to how she could disappear and reappear in impossible places, things tied in perfectly. Lena was always suspicious, but quiet. Soon enough after playing with various things that would probably hurt someone, but not Luna, the child starts to stumble and mumble with sleepiness.

"Ma," she stumbles towards Lena's legs, and reaches for her as if she were the last human in the world that could give her warmth. 

"Come on little one, lets get you tucked in," Lena whispers just as Luna yawns and her eyes start to flutter. She picks her up and with a soft, sweet voice, she sings her childhood lullaby. 

_I see the moon, the moon sees me_   
_shining through the leaves of the old oak tree_   
_Oh, let the light that shines on me_   
_shine on the one I love._

_Over the mountain, over the sea,_   
_back where my heart is longing to be_   
_Oh, let the light that shines on me_   
_shine on the one I love._

_I hear the lark, the lark hears me_   
_singing from the leaves of the old oak tree_   
_Oh, let the lark that sings to me_   
_sing to the one I love,_

_Over the mountains, over the sea_   
_back where my heart is longing to be_   
_Oh, let the lark that sings to me_   
_sing to the one I love._

Soon enough, Luna falls asleep, her chest rises up and down softly under the moon's light that comes in from Lena's full window. 

"Wow," Kara sighs as she enters the dimly lit office. "I didn't know you could sing."

Lena smiles at her girlfriend, very _very_ amused. "Let me guess, you flew here on a bus?"

Confused, Kara looks down to realize she is still in her Supergirl costume while also having her glasses on and her hair up. _Way to go in keeping your identity Kara_. 

"I-I can explain," she starts to ramble but Lena stops her with a soft kiss. 

"Luna is sleeping," she whispers against Kara's lips, making a shiver run up the girl's spine. 

"R-Right."

The two woman go to Kara's place. Lena gushes quietly about Luna's first word while Kara smiles widely at her. She's so damn cute, she thinks to herself. Seeing her girlfriend with Luna, and seeing Lena, the same person who wanted to create an alien detector, gush over a Daxamite baby and loving Kara despite her being an alien and all, it makes Kara's heart beat faster then she ever thought it could. When they arrived, Lena told Kara that she officially dropped the alien detector project as she didn't want to see what would happen to Luna if she were to be outed by a detector. That night Kara slept better then she has for years, and having woken up with Lena and Luna beside her made everything she did for the city worth it. 

 

-

 

Bonus:

"Lucy, who exactly is this?" Agent Vazquez holds up Luna who has been trying to get on the agent's lap for the past half hour. 

Lucy sips her morning coffee. "She's our niece Vazquez. She's also known as the cutest yet most annoying child in the universe."

Vazquez holds Luna properly as she inspects Lucy's expression, "I would have known if Louis Lane had a child, Lucy. "

Luna sneezes and shoots heat vision from her eyes making everyone stare at Lucy, and now they notice the black bags under her eyes.

"The Danver's sisters are on a 'vacation' with their respective partners at the whitehouse." Lucy rubs her temple as she gives a lollipop to Luna.

Vazquez holds the child away from her. "This is... rather dangerous."

"Three days Vazquez, just two more to go." Luna giggles. It was going to be a long, yet interesting, three days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never multi shipped in my whole life until Supergirl. Supercorp is my main because Lena Luthor is my queen, but Im up for any ship if the prompt is interesting enough. I take them on my tumblr which you can find on my page.
> 
> The lullaby is Irish and it's called "I see the moon".


End file.
